The family mess
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: Having a family is not easy for a mafia boss. And there is some things he could not know about his own past... something hid. Asami was happy with his family, with Akihito and their two children, but then a misterius assassin from the Baishe appeared and targeted his children for no reason. What is happening? Who is that person? And why did she looks so much like Fei Long?
1. Chapter 1

Here I am! This is my new fanfic, the first about the finder series! I love the manga since a long time ago and wanted to write this, hope you like it.

"Mama, how was my papa?"

The first time Mei Lin asked this question, Fei Long turned into stone. Seven years have passed since he stopped seeing that man. Seven years since the treason was burned in his skin… seven years loving him like crazy and getting no reward… except for a beautiful baby girl. The little one thought his silence was a "I don't want to talk about that" and let go of the issue, letting her mother finish brushing her hair. They were travelling to Japan that same day.

"Is there another thing you want to bring?" inquired the Chinese mafia boss, trying to hide his worry. Mei Lin was a secret that no even is most trusted men knew, to avoid another hurting her. Just him and Tao knew. He could be a little overprotective, but she was mama's girl and he would keep her save even if it meant a war with other mafias.

"No, it's alright, mama" answered the girl, getting up and dressed to travel. She wasn't too much attached to material things, like any other little kid, but the contrary. Too mature for her age, she was only attached to her mother. That was the reason she tried to be the best possible heir to the Baishe.

"Alright… I… will be back in a second, there is something I need to do" Fei Long got out of the room quickly. He knew that sooner or later his little girl would ask him something like that, but he didn't expect to be caught by surprise… about to fight face to face with that man. Asami Ryuichi. The one that left him alone, heartbroken, in prison and… pregnant with one baby that he would raise alone. He let himself cry because of the memories that came to him.

-Flashback-

Fei Long was just out of prison after completing his jail time. Now he was standing in a street after so many years locked up, in front of a pretty house with children playthings in the front yard. He looked at the paper again, the one the doctor from the prison gave to him with the direction of the foster home she has taken his daughter some years ago. She was always so good with him, specially after learning about his condition.

"Poor thing!" murmured her with pity. "Bad luck to lose your father and be arrested the same day" he was about to tell her that he didn't need her pity when he put a caressing hand on his belly, that was just starting to expand. "Sundays I am a volunteer in some foster homes and I can take it to one where you can pick her up when you get out"

"Are you sure?" asked the beautiful dragon. He wasn't going to lose his baby, no matter what he would keep her by his side. And he would rebuilt Baishe for her.

"Of course, let me talk with some friend and she will take care of it with pleasure" she smiled. Time passed and the day he was going out he went to see her. The woman gave him the paper and sighed, somewhat worried. "I guess you aren't quitting the life of a criminal"

"I will do what I have to" he answered, taking the note and leaving. And here he was, doubting if he should see his own daughter. But his body made the decision for him and he found himself crossing the street towards the house. He got to the door and knocked carefully. He was greeted by a woman with brown hair and a child in her arms.

"Can I help you?" she asked confused.

"Good afternoon… I… am Liu Mei Lin's mother" he introduced himself, a little surprise that the woman didn't said something about his gender. On contrary, she was evaluating him with her eyes. "I want to see her, I just got out of prison…"

"Of course, get in" she said, letting him pass. Thanks to her friend the doctor her house was full of convict's children. In many cases the mothers didn't even appear after they were let out. Fei Long was the third or fourth that did. And even so, she didn't trust them. "I was told that you were from Baishe"

"My father was the leader" answered Fei Long. After all, the people knew already of his heritage. And he was feeling nervous, what if the girl looked like Asami? He didn't think he could live with that.

"I see…" she said, opening a door to the playroom. "Before you entered, let me tell you a few things. She is… special. I has her since you gave birth and she never called me mom or anything of the sort, just like if she knew I wasn't her mother and that you will came for her. And she isn't really a loving child"

"I can tell"

"Mey Lin!" she called in loud voice, making the kids stop playing to see her… except for one. "someone came to see you" the girls that didn't stopped playing got up and turned around to see the person that came for her. Fei Long released a breath, his baby was his splitting image. "It's your mother"

"Mei Lin" Baishe's heir kneeled in front of her. The little one frowned and explored him, inspiring deeply. She remembered that smell.

"Mama" she finally said before hugging him in the neck. After spending some time playing with his little one, he got up to the woman's office to sign some papers before he could take her to one of the safe houses he still owned.

"I hope you have enough saved to support her until you find a job" Fei Long nodded, but the caretaker didn't took her stern look from him. "I'm serious, darling, raising a child is not easy, more if you are doing that alone. What happened to the fahter?"

"He was a Japanese yakuza who just used me, he didn't even know he has a daughter"

"Even worse" the woman sighed and sat down. "But I know a fighter when I see her. You will find a way to give everything to your daughter. It's not going to be easy, before now you were daddy's little mafia princess, that had everything and now…"

"Thanks for everything, it's time for us to leave" interrupted her Fei Long, not in the mood for a lecture. He looked at the papers, thinking he would need to find a way for them to disappear. He got out of the room and saw Mei Lin ready. "You want to leave now?"

"I want to be with mama" she nodded. The man smiled and, taking her hand, walked away. Once in the safe house the Baishe heir prepared a room for his little one and searched for the emergency money he stored. It was enough to feed him and his baby for a long time. "What are we going to do now, mama?" asked the girl when he put her to bed.

"We are going to rebuild our heritage" he promised. That was the beginning of Baishe's reborn under the command of the beautiful dragon.

-End of the flashback-

They lived working hard, at least him, for the sake of his daughter. The little girl was all to him and she knew it, but she was curious about her father. She wanted to know why did he leave such a person as her mother. But that could wait, at least until she was ready to confront him. For now she was just training shot and economics, advanced for a child her age, but she was a little genius that helped her mom in everything, including doing drastic things he would never know.

"Mama? Are we going yet?" she asked, stepping out of the room. Her mother whipped the tears away quickly and nodded, entering into leader pose again. But his little genius was not fooled by that, she knew he was hurting.

"Yes, sweetie, let's go find the CD" she nodded and went to her usual hiding spot in their travels. Fei Long just sighed, sorry that he missed her early childhood. Maybe if he was there he would be able to understand her more. Once in Japan the beautiful dragon got himself busy trying to find the CD. Mei Lin waited for him in her spot. First she saw a very naked young man being dragged from the place her mother was, then Fei Long himself got out, rubbing his chest… or the bullet scar on it.

"Does it hurts, mama?" she questioned. He shook his head and ordered her to leave, that maybe they were going to be attacked soon, but she wasn't going to do so. She will stay by her mom's side. She grabbed her pistol and waited. The outcome was not a big deal. Yes, it was the first time she saw a massacre, but she was cold blooded by nature, so it was nothing to her. The seven years old waited and by accident saw a tall man in a suit with a gun himself.

"Asami-sama, we found the boy" informed one of his subordinates. He, without noticing her, went to the cage where the prisoner was. She couldn't see anything else because her mom found her and dragged her away. Why? She had theories.

"Are you hurt?" he asked once they were on an adjacent building. She shook her head and then heart a fight down on the floor. Her mother's face twisted into some kind of pained mock and grabbed his gun, shutting before thinking. Mei Lin couldn't help but feel surprised, Fei Long never did something like that.

"Mama?" she asked, seeing the man from before and the Chinese mafia boss look at each other. Asami was serious, but Fei Long was completely enraged inside… and hurt. Then something clicked into her mind to think… that the man was her father. Her very own father that left her mom to rot in jail and her in an orphanage. "Mama, is that guy my dad?"

"Mei Lin…"

"Don't lie to me" the little Baishe princess looked at the man with a serious face. He wasn't able to lie to her face with that expression and just nodded, letting some tears out. Mei Lin realized that her mother still loved that bastard that left them and his heart was hurting. A wave of passionate hate erupted in her when she remembered how he was protecting that young man… that whore from her mom. "Who was the hostage?"

"Takaba Akihito" answered Fei Long, knowing full well that his daughter would understand. "Just a plain photographer"

"Un… understood" she gritted her teeth more. A son of the mafia she could understand, alliances meant money and power, but to chose a low life camera man over her beloved mother… that was stepping over the line. What did that stupid slut had that her mom doesn't? Not even the beauty. "You are still much more than that man whore, mama"

"Thanks, baby" he felt better, but this was far from over and both of them knew it. Mei Lin wasn't going to forgive that man for hurting her only family and Fei Long wouldn't either for using him and then not worry about his daughter.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"Nothing for now…"

-Some time later-

Her mom returned hurt and with that man's whore. Mei Lin gritted her teeth and grabbed her gun, ready to shot the young brunette to death. It would be the best, maybe she was being more merciful with him than any, but being disposed of was the thing home wreckers deserved. She pointed her gun at him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Mei Lin-sama"

"Tao, let me go, I need to do this for my mom" she said. The other boy shook his head and signaled the hallway.

"Go to Fei Long-sama, Mei Lin-sama, he wouldn't want to punish his daughter" she gritted her teeth and went to her mother to prepare for bed. Unbelievable as it might sound, the dragon of the Baishe loved to brush his daughter's hair and put her to bed. The seven years old didn't oppose, after all the man was busy nearly all day and didn't get to spent as much time together as they used to before Baishe was rebuild.

"Mama?" she asked, getting inside. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, this wound is nothing to me" Fei Long answered, even if the injury hurt like hell. He had worst kind of pains, like labor… and heartbreak. But now he had the opportunity to face that man in his territory, because Asami Ryuichi always comes to get what it's his (except for his child). And now he will make sure to make him his.

"You sure, you were pretty bad"

"Of course, my little jade, come here and make me some company, would you?" he smiled, extending his hand. "and bring the brush, you need to comb your hair"

"You always do it, mama" she did what she was told. "Would you want some stir fry with oyster sauce?"

"Hum… what do you think about the prisoner?" he changed the theme. The girl looked at him in surprise and blinked, trying to appear innocent. "Don't lie to me, I'm sure you have seen him. Mother knows everything, you know"

"Mama, sometimes you scared me" she sat down in the bed and let the dragon brush her hair while telling him what she did. "Mama, why did that man left us for scum like him? I mean… he is not even as beautiful as you"

"Thanks, baby, but I can't really answer that. You will understand when you are older"

"You always say I have the mind of a thousand years old man" she answered, showing him that he should shut up at some points. "How much older do you want me to be?"

"Until your heights reach your mental age, dear" answered the mother with a stern face. "You didn't answer me, what do you think about him?"

"He is a rat that didn't know where he was getting into and have no bone for this life. You and me did, he wouldn't hurt a fly" she growled. How could her father prefer some good for nothing brat to the family he had in them? Well, that didn't really matters. What mattered was that the man hurt her mother and she will make him pay. "Why did you felt in love with him in the first place? Talking about horrible tastes in men…"

"You are too young for that!" screamed Fei Long, his face reddened, but after that he laughed and, kissing her head, he started talking. It was nice to have a normal conversation every now and then, with his little and too mature for her age baby.

-In Macao-

Mei Lin accompanied her mother to the casino boat, even if it was no place for minors. She wasn't going to play anyway. She stayed in her room until she noticed something weird. Grabbing her gun, she shot two men in suits that definitely didn't work for her mother. She pointed down at them and shot, hitting dead center on their heads. A third one approached his fallen comrades without seeing her until her gun was pointed to his head.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in chinese. When the man answered in Russian, she mentally cursed. It was Mikhail Arbatov, the leader of the Russian mafia. The man that went to visit her mother with impure thoughts some time ago. She changed the language (she knew at least five). "What are you doing here? Don't lie to me"

"We… came for the deed" he spat out. Mei Lin growled, she was going to kill all the Russian on board. She was her mother's daughter after all, and he used to work as an assassin. The girl ran around, taking out the Russians.

When Mikhail finally arrived after pursuing Asami, he found his men terrified and in a definitely low number than before. The blond saw the men, terrified of the invisible assassin that attacked them. As soon as he heard their history, both Yuri and Mikhail were uncommonly synchronized, pissed and intrigued.

"Apparently Baishe has a new assassin, one that is very good" said the old man, taking the dragon jade pendant that their men very capable of retrieving, the only piece of evidence left from the killer.

"I wonder if we could buy him like Fei Long did… hum, if he uses a pendant in the form of a Baishe tattoo maybe not." Then something distracted the young mafia boss. "How should we name him? How about… the Jade Dragon?"

Mei Lin, for her part, returned to her mother. Fei Long had the deed in his hands when he returned to the room where his daughter was drinking some tea after disposing of the weapon on the sea, not wanting anyone to find out what she did. But his keen eyes of mother caught even the most little details.

"Sweetie, what happened to your pendant?"

"It must have fallen somewhere" she answered, trying not to give herself up. The older Liu sighed and took her hand. They were returning to Hong Kong. She noticed something was bothering him more than before… and the red spots on his clothes.

"What happened, mama?"

"I killed Yo… he was a traitor"


	2. Chapter 2

"Asami…" Akihito was practicing after hearing the news earlier that day. He was feeling strange those days. After vomiting on a job last night, making Mitarai between all people worry, he went to the doctor and he gave him a diagnosis that he didn't think was too good for him. "I need to tell you that I am… I am… hum…"

"What?" an amused voice came from behind. The photographer turned around and saw the mafia boss taking off his jacket in the front door of the apartment. He cowered immediately, how could he say it to that man? "I heard that you have something to tell me. Well, talk"

"This is how you interrogate your victims? Because it's working" shivered the poor kitten. "Hum… it's just that… I am… I am…"

"Takaba, easy, what did the doctor said?" of course he knew about the doctors appointment, that man didn't miss a thing. The photographer swallowed some saliva and put his hands on his middle, trying to calm down. After all for it's sake he needed to tell his lover what was happening.

"I'm pregnant" he finally said, surprising Asami for once. Who would have known that his little kitten was capable of something like that? He of course not. He raised his eyes to look at his face and saw complete and utter scare in his expression. And he could think of why, after all the problems he has been through.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you, or him" smiled the yakuza, trying to calm his lover down. "I will put some security on you and you will not leave this place without me for the rest of the pregnancy"

"Wait… you… you… you want the baby?" that was something he was not expecting. In his mind, Asami would throw him away after hearing about the pregnancy, because he didn't need a child or more weaknesses. It was already more than enough with himself and all the problems he managed to get into.

"Of course I want one, there have to be an heir for the business I made" he said, running a finger over his slightly expanded belly. "I hope it is a boy, that way I can train him to be the next boss, but I won't mind a girl either"

"You want our child to be…" then Akihito exploded. "I refuse! I won't let you turn our kid into some kind of criminal mastermind! Or mafia lord! He is going to have a normal life with a normal carrier and a…"

"Normal family? That's impossible and you should know it" said the yakuza, putting an arm around the slender male. "He will be the son of Asami Ryuichi, he will ever be in danger and will need to learn to take care of himself."

"I don't want him to be just like you" spat Takaba with tears in his eyes, making the other man smile in amusement.

"You don't want him to be powerful, rich and influyent?"

"I want him to be normal…"

-In Hong Kong-

Fei Long was looking at a letter one of his associates sent to him, after investigating in a hospital Takaba Akihito went to. The place didn't have much of security, so he could have the information he wanted in his hands just a few hours after the photographer left the place. His knuckles were white and he was frowning. By his side, eight years old Mei Lin was playing chess with Tao, that have already lost ten times.

"Check mate" finally said the girl and her friend started to cry, giving her another of the sweets they were betting with. Fei Long looked at the things, they were going to disappear as soon as the game was over. He didn't like when his daughter ate too much sweets, she tended to be a little bit difficult on a sugar rush. And knew how to use a gun…

"Tao, leave us for some minutes, I need to talk to Mei Lin" the little servant vowed and left. The girl looked up at her mother, who patted on his lap so she would sit down in there. Once she was in her place, he showed her the paper.

"Mama…"

"Yes it seems like your father decided to make you an older sister… well, half sister" Mei Lin shook her head in a very immature gesture. "Do you want me to make you one too?"

"I don't want a little brother!" she screamed, hugging her mother in a way she haven't for some years, surprising Fei Long. Was his daughter that attached to him? They have a pretty good relationship, but to want him just to herself. "I don't need one. And mama doesn't need another baby, he has me! Like mama said once, it's just you and me against the world!"

"Calm down, baby, you are talking like someone of your age" he smiled, patting her head. "And of course I won't make you an older sister soon. I don't even have a person to make a child with… and I promised, no? Just you and me"

"Sorry for acting like a child" she excused herself, ashamed. "But I don't want to share mama"

"And you won't have to. Me myself had a lot of troubles with my brother…" she looked up to him, he never talked about that issue. "There is no need to worry" of course, he was getting closer to his thirties and didn't even have a boyfriend. Things that came with being a single mother, he guessed. "What do you think about this child, your sibling?"

"That he is in our way… or would be" she smiled then. "There is no need to rush, when we see each other we will fight… as children of the mafia. Besides that, Asami Ryuichi doesn't even know about me and I don't consider him my father, so I don't consider his child as my baby brother or sister."

"Good answer" congratulated her Fei Long. "hum, some day you are going to be an amazing leader for Baishe."

"I will fight for that" she said and prepared. She didn't like that new baby her father was having with that whore. And she knew her mother would be sad, after all Asami was preferring the family he was starting with Akihito than him and his precious daughter. She got down and started ordering the game. Liu Mei Lin then smiled, she was a patient person after all. She would wait for her revenge on the man.

-In Japan-

"I have been having some strange dreams lately" commented Akihito, a little bit sleepy in the morning. His belly had expanded as the child grew up, but he was not as big as he would be. The whole ordeal was taking a toll on his frail body, as his joints were beginning to ache despite not being that pregnant.

"About what?" asked Asami, sitting on the table after the housekeeper he hired to help Takaba during this difficult months served breakfast. He had a meeting later that day and don't want to be late… more if it was about how some of his rivals found out he was going to be a father. He sent his staff to investigate and they finally found out the leak.

"I saw a baby… I think it was our baby, and he was crying. In the sky I saw a great Chinese green dragon that was flying around it, like hunting him… I don't know what it means. Do you think… Fei Long is trying to hurt him?" asked the photographer, touching his belly. Asami lowered the paper he was reading. Fei Long was the first one on receiving the information, did he already planned something of the sort? Or maybe…

"Akihito, I need to tell you something, but don't panic, nothing is going to happen to our kid" the yakuza sighed before informing his lover. "In the last year we were having some problems with an assassin that the Russians called the Jade Dragon. It appears that he works for Fei Long, as he always eliminates targets of the Baishe. It always gave Fei Long benefits"

"Then Fei Long…"

"I don't know, he claimed that he didn't know that assassin or his intention and he seemed honest, but in this world nobody knows"

"What are you going to do?"

"If he does nothing, then I will let him free, after all he isn't a nuisance for me yet. But if he threatens our child I will have no contemplations to take him down and sending his body to Fei Long"

"Do you think he is a Baishe member? Because I know a few and I could tell you if they are closer or not"

"If he is, I don't think you saw him during your captivity in Hong Kong" he raised an eyebrow and looked at the clock again. "I need to go, don't go out and I mean it"

"Okay" he said. Since his pregnancy started he was a little bit more submissive than before. With the baby causing him a lot of problems, he didn't have time to go out taking photos of criminal activities. "Just you and me, baby…"

In the streets, Asami called someone he thought he would never call. Mikhail Arbatov, the Russian leader. He found it funny that he wanted something to do with him, but the Jade Dragon was his enemy too and if another mafia boss was looking for him then better.

"Do you know where is he going to strike now?" asked the Russian in his language, so no one else knew what they were talking about.

"Ask that to Fei Long, isn't he the one that is behind this all? Besides, I was told your men were the first to suffer an attack, in Fei Long's casino"

"Yes, but it's different" for once Mikhail. "Believe it or not, Fei Long isn't ordering this. That person is a stupid member of Baishe that wanted more money, so he uses his abilities to rise them. It wouldn't surprise me to find Fei Long searching frantically for him too. After all this could broke down in a gang war"

"He would like to avoid that"

"Exactly" then the blond laughed. "The one doing this is extremely childish, thinking that he will go away without a punishment like that. I believe even the Baishe is willing to do some ugly things to him when they discover his identity"

"As well as us"

-Some months later-

"It's twins, mister Asami. Congratulations" said the nurse, bringing the babies to their father. The mafia boss looked down at his children. They were little bundles wrapped in blankets, moving their little hands. One of them was a boy, judging by the color of his blanket, and the other was a girl. The boy looked more like him and the girl like Akihito. He brought the kids to their mother and the tires photographer looked at them.

"They are beautiful"

"Yes" answered the man, smiling at his lover. "How do you want to name the girl? Because I picked up the boy's name"

"Yes, Asami Nozomu, great name" said sarcastically the boy. "Her name is going to be Hisui, it was my mother favorite jewel"

"Nozomu and Hisui, pretty good names"

-In Hong Kong-

"Your sibling have already been born, baby" told Fei Long to his daughter, giving a look to the birth certificate that one of his subordinates gave to him. The girl stopped playing and gave her mother an interested look. "Their names are Nozomu and Hisui"

"Hisui? Doesn't that means…"

"Jade? Yes, just like your name. Mei Lin means beautiful Jade" said the dragon, asking in his head whose idiotic idea it was. He sent a letter to Asami, telling him that under any circumstance should he name his child something related to jade. His little girl could be quite temperamental when someone pisses her off. Apparently he wasn't listened to.

"I will kill her. Someday I will" she promised. She could be just like Fei Long in the vengeful side, she would try until she accomplished her feat.

"Come on, sweetie, don't let this get to you" he said, trying to divert her mind. "Think about the business I told you earlier, the one that went absolutely right"

"I'm glad for that. Heroine is kind of difficult to commercialize when the buyers get hocked up with the Crokodil, that new drug the Russians are selling. Sheesh, stupids, didn't they see that their prices are dropping and that their costumers would only live two or less years after initiating with that drug?"

"I don't think they care, drugs are drugs, they kill you anyway. That's why I don't want to consuming them"

"Selling them is fine, but use them no? Fine, I got it since I was five" Mei Lin got up from her spot on the floor. "I have some things to do, I will see you at dinner, mama"

"Has it something to do with your new siblings?"

"Half siblings and no" she left and grabbed her guns, that she kept hidden where her mom won't see them. She went to an ally near the Baishe's head quarter and shot two men that were talking inside the place. She picked up the papers they have. Spies… from Asami. "My mom will love to see this"


	3. Chapter 3

Years later

"I will make so many friends!" cheered Hisui in her high school uniform. She and her brother have just entered high school. She was lively and beautiful, with long sandy blond hair lose falling to her waist. She liked cameras pretty much… and clothes. With her personality it was a miracle that she didn't have many friends, even if she tried, or at least to her. (she knows nothing of her father's job)

"Hum…" Nozomu grunted. He was very bored, why couldn't he stay at home? His dream and destiny was to inherit the family business! Since he was little he was trained by his father to be his successor and was well advanced in his knowledge, more than a child his age. "Why couldn't I stay at home while she goes to school?"

"Because I want you to socialize" answered Akihito from the front seat of the car. At the first view, it looked like a normal family car, but it was not. The windows were bullet proof and the door reinforced in case someone decided to attack. And with Takaba's luck, it would be exactly what will happen… or at least that was what Asami thought. The photographer didn't reply, as it was more safety for his children and put on with it.

"I don't need to socialize"

"Come on, brother! It will be fine!" yelled the enthusiastic girl. She laughed and tried to cheer up her brother while he grunted again. He couldn't believe that they were twins, let alone siblings. Their mother finally stop in front of the school.

"Do we have to? We aren't getting any friends anyway" he stated, not wanting to get out of the car. Once the children in his class heard his last name and told their parents they will know the reputation of his family and won't let his children get close to him.

"Don't give up until you try!" and with that the girl ran off to the school, ready for the first day. She just hoped it wasn't like in the primary school, where the children whispered behind her back and look at her with some weird faces. She walked right towards a group of girls.

"Hello! Do you know where first years, class A is?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, we are in it too" answered one of her soon to be friends (or at least to her). "My name is Shiori Hanacomachi, nice to meet you. Maybe we can hang together after class"

"Okay! I don't know if my parents will give me permission but… oh, I forgot! My name is Asami Hisui"

"Asami? Like the owner of club Sion? That Asami?" said another girl from the group, with short black hair and an expression of disdain.

"Hum? You knows my dad?" she was immediately pushed by that girl away from her friends. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because we don't want people like you with us" answered the attacker and the other nodded. She looked at Shiori, but she was the same. What was happening? Why did always people behaved as if she have done something wrong? "Leave us and this school forever or you are going to live a hell on earth"

"Shiori, why are you doing this? We were going to be friends!"

"Forget that, I won't be friends with a criminal anyway" they left and her brother picked her up. She dusted her skirt, then went to class, less cheerful than in the morning. Maybe her brother was right and she shouldn't event try. And what was with that criminal thing anyway? Her father was no criminal!

-Outside the place-

After seeing the pathetic view of her half sister in the floor because of some idiots, Mei Lin started wondering if there was even a point in killing such an idiotic girl. It was obvious that she wouldn´t survive a day in the mafia live… not like Mei Lin. She wasn´t some kind of wannabe normal girl. She brought out her bigger weapon.

"I´m here… I will destroy you" she chanted. Then her phone ringed, but she turned it off. It has to be her mom calling from Hong Kong, trying to find out where she was after leaving without even a letter. But she was an adult now and Fei Long should get used to the idea.

In the Baishe´s Headquarters the beautiful dragon hanged his phone and sighed. His baby didn´t want to answer him. Why did his baby turned off her cell phone? He couldn´t do less than worry, after all she was his only daughter. Tao, by his side as ever, brought him a cup of tea to easy away his insecurities… or anguish.

"Mei Lin-sama will be okay, Fei-sama" he said with a smile. "She is too much like her mom to let herself be killed easily"

"I know but… in China she fells invincible. I´ve taught her everything she needs to know… but it´s not enough, the experience she will need to gain by herself. And I think I´ve spoiled my baby girl too much"

"As spoiled as she is, she could bring an older man down with her martial arts and is a wonderful shooter. She will be alright"

"Hope so" the dragon drank some tea and looked at his reflection. He has aged a little bit, but was still beautiful as ever. Mei Lin looked a lot like him when he was that age, but was a little bit more cold blooded and… dare he said it?... manipulative. Those traits were the only ones she gained from her accursed father. "Where do you think she went?"

"Japan"

"Why do I even ask?" he turned around to face the young male with a strange smile. "Don´t you… help her escape to get there, don´t you, Tao? Because that would make me angry"

"Well, Fei-sama…"

"You wouldn´t…"

"Ah…"

"You did, no?" the beautiful man got up and grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper. There he wrote a list of things for the servant to do… that would take all day. "Be sure to end that by the end of the day, see you" and he left to a meeting.

"Oh, Lord. Things I do for Mei Lin-sama…" he said and started to read. Damn, now he was furious, that would take him not only a day but a week! "I hope this is worth it"

Back in Japan, Mei Lin was targeting her half brother and sister. The kids didn´t have any idea, returning in the limo to their parent´s house.

"Hey, Nozomu?"

"Yes?"

"Why did the girls in my class said that our dad is a criminal? Please tell me" asked Hisui, tired of trying to appear cheerful after being rejected in all the schools she went to.

"Because dad is a mafia boss" he answered and told her everything, without leaving out a single detail. For his surprise, his sister didn´t cry or anything childish, she just stayed and stood there and listened carefully. "Do you understand?"

"Absolutely… now I can stop pretending I´m happy. I´m never going to get friends at those schools, anyway so… why try? You were right."

"Hisui…"

"I have to be strong, I´m a daughter of the mafia after all"

"Hisui" then some strange sound, a bullet hitting the car, made them cringe. The driver lose control and hit the edge of the road. The kids got out, but someone kept shooting at them, an assassin sent by other mafia, maybe. Nozomu grabbed his sister and dragged her behind the car, dodging the bullets. It wasn´t as if the killer wanted to shot them dead, he was sure of that, he wanted to hunt them down like animals. Soon the authorities and some of his father´s subordinates were there.

"Take us to our father" ordered the boy and they were immediately taken to club Sion, where Asami waited with his knuckles white. How dare he? How dare Fei Long to send his assassin for his children? He would make sure Baishe pays with blood…

"Are you hurt?" the children shook their heads. "Good, if you were I don´t know if I could keep my head cool" he sighed. "Now pay attention" he turned around to face Kirishima. "Are you sure of what you found?"

"Yes, bullets with a green Baishe dragon painted" he show the evidence. "Definitely a work of the Jade Dragon. But, boss… why did the Chinese sent their best assassin to kill your children? They aren't part of us yet"

"Just to hurt me, that´s Fei Long´s feat since his father´s death" grunted the yakuza, cursing the beautiful dragon from afar. "I will find whoever fucker this is and sent him where not even the crows could eat his remainders."

-In Hong Kong-

Fei Long felt something in his hearth… something bad was approaching his daughter. Like any mother, he was blessed with a sixth sense that didn´t fade away when the girl grew up. He picked up from his pocket a small photo, one of the few he had, where he could see a seven years old Mei Lin by his side, smiling, holding an ice cream. He was smiling too.

"Things were less complicated when she was a child" he sighed and got up. "Prepare everything, I am heading to Japan right now!"

"Fei Long-sama! Why are you going to sudden?"

"I have some business there" was the only answer as the leader of the drug syndicate went to his room to prepare everything. He will go after his baby girl and bring her home… then scold her like she was still a seven years old. "Young ladies, they are always a problem… It´s like I couldn´t understand her anymore after she reached fifteen"

"It´s because she was a teenager, Fei-sama" answered Tao, that was there fixing his boss´s clothes. He immediately stop and began putting them in the bed. "Your guns too? And don´t worry, every teenager and young adult fights with his parents. In fact, a requirement to be complete teenage girl is to have a mother with whom to fight… most of the times"

"Thank you, Tao" he smiled. "But you are not forgiven"

"Crap"

The beautiful dragon walked down the corridor with his servant dragging his belongings, serious face taking over his previously happy face. He needed to confront Asami, the man he loved, and if he dared to touch one hair on his daughter´s head… he could not even describe the fate that bastard would have. After all, for a mother her children always comes first.

"We are ready, Fei Long-sama"

"Okay, let´s go" ordered the leader.

Hello! Do you like this history? Then please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Mei Lin waited outside club Sion, expecting for her half siblings to get out. They would one day, so she just had to be patient… then remembered her mother was worried and definitely he was on his way to stop her and started getting desperate. It was pointless to hide her identity as the Jade dragon now.

"Where are we going, father?" asked Nozomu a little bit worried, the assassin after them have to be a professional or held some great grudge against his parent.

"You don´t need to know, just get in the car" he said, taking out his phone and dialing a number. He started talking in a strange language that his children didn't understood. The car was turned on and they left, being followed by the Chinese killer. Once the car stopped the children realized that they were in an abandoned warehouse. "Don´t move from here, I need to make a call" Asami left and the girl grabbed her pistol, putting her finger in the right place. She got out of her hiding to shot, but was first took down by bullets on her knees. She screamed and felt to the ground in pain. "Not so menacing now, Jade Dragon-san"

"So this is the one that costed us so much" commented Mikhail in a joking tone, holding the weapon that just injured her. "Hum… it´s a woman? I wasn´t expecting this"

"Me neither" admitted Asami, giving her an icy glare. "But now it doesn´t matter, she is not going to live for long"

"You know, this one looks familiar to me… even if I haven´t seen her in my life"

"To me too" after those words the japanesse yakuza felt a gun pointed to the back of his head and the same felt Mikhail. They both raised their hands while an enraged Fei Long that seemed to be more than sure to kill them put his guns in their heads. "What are doing here, Fei Long?"

"Listen to me carefully, you two" growled the beautiful man. "If you eve dare to put a finger on my baby girl, let alone trying to kill her, I will shot you down. And believe me, I can. If it wasn´t that now my girl is hurt you will be dead by now"

"Your daughter? That crazy chick is the heiress of Baishee?" asked the Russian in a joking tone, giving the lying girl an appreciative look. "Now I see why she seemed familiar, she is your splitting image" the blond smiled to the chinesse, who didn´t move an inch. "And now… look at her, she is exactly like you!"

"Indeed" grunted the japanesse man, while he saw Mei Lin in the floor, chewing her misery over why did her father chose one family over other. Asami looked around and saw many underlings of Fei Long pointing with guns to his own and his accomplice´s men. The chinesse dragon was talking seriously then. "The only question I have is why did you involve your daughter in your personal revenge? Did you want my death so much that you were willing to sacrifice her?"

"I didn´t tell her a word, she figured it out some years ago when we met again" with his head, the leader of Baishee ordered his subordinates to take his daughter to safety. Mei Lin accepted the help reluctantly and humiliated. She didn´t like this at all, being pathetically defeated in front of his mother was the worst thing ever.

"Mama…" she whispered when they were close.

"We will talk home" he answered, teeth gritted.

"But…"

"I said at home. Wait for me in the helicopter and get that injury taken care of before you bleed to death" she lowered her head and let herself be taken away. Without turning his back, Fei Long followed his daughter and disappeared in the night towards his vehicle. Nozomu and Hisui got out of their hide and the female twin grabbed her father´s hand.

"Who were they, dad?"

"Someone I have a long history with and this is not the place to tell you" answered the older man. He wanted more than anything to kill Fei Long´s spoiled brat for trying to hurt his children, but that would end up in a gang war. Neither his organization nor Baishee were ready for a war, so he would let her go… for now.

"So, that man was your ex boyfriend?" asked the male twin.

"Something like that"

-In the air-

"Mei Lin…" Fei Long called his daughter, but when the younger Liu didn´t answer for the third time, he decided to be more authoritative, something he never did in all his years of parenthood. "Liu Mei Lin, listen to me, young lady"

"You realize I´m an adult and you can´t reprimand me like when I was a child?" she answered exasperated. "And if your are going to tell me I screwed up, mama, don´t worry. I already know that I screwed up royally"

"It´s not just that…"

"Then what else?!" she exploded. "What else is there to be said? I already know that I risked a gang war that would drag Baishee to an end and you are mad over it…"

"It´s not just that!" Fei Long, who also had his temper, exploded along her. He hugged her tightly, crying over her shoulder. "What if you die, baby? I don´t know what I would do, maybe even kill myself…"

"I´m sorry…"

"What you said before… it´s right, you should have been level headed enough to think before acting. You are the heiress of Baishee, not just some underling that can do things like that. What you do have consequences in the organization" he sighed. "You know, until today I believed you were ready to enter this world as the future leader of Baishee all the time, but now I´m not so sure now. It take some time to heal my and the organization´s trust into you"

"I know…"

"For now, you will go nowhere without someone to watch you and your work will be directly under my supervision" he said with authority. "Sweetie, I don´t want to sound like a control freak or an overprotective mother, but…"

"I know, it´s what I deserve for my screwed up" she said, signaling her legs. The bullets didn´t hit any important places, but hurt like hell. If the doctors said that she was going to be out of bed in a month, she will make it three weeks. She wasn´t some fragile damsel, but Liu Mei Lin, child of the mafia.

"Now things are going to be more difficult" informed the chinesse mafia boss, lowering his head. "The world will know that I have a daughter and they will… want to occupy the throne of Baishee by the easiest way. Not only greedy underlings, but other leaders that want to absorb us"

"What are you saying?" she asked in disbelieve.

"Baby, this world we live in it´s not easy for females. Many men will think that you can´t run a drugs syndicate, that you didn´t have it in you… they are wrong, of course, but that won´t stop them from trying to take over what they see as an easy prey" he sighed again. "They will want to become the next leader by marrying you. And when they fail, they will just want to eliminate you"

"I can take care of myself"

"I know"

"And if some stupid man thinks that I can´t take your place once you retire, he is sadly mistaken" she smiled. "Women may have a hard time in this world, but I´m not like them. I have leadership in my blood…"

"Sure you do" the mother smiled and his daughter returned the gesture.

-Back on Sion-

"Nozomu, come here" asked the older Asami, calling for his son. "What do you think about that girl? She is pretty despite her temper, just like her father"

"I think… she hates us. And there is something in her that warns me to stay away" the boy answered, knowing where his father was getting to. "Don´t try forming an alliance in that way, they would more than likely destroy us first."

"Yes, Fei Long surely would" that moment Akihito entered the room, making some movements with his hands, as if he was counting the years. The photographer looked at his son and smiled at him, hugging the boy with love.

"Nozomu, can you and your sister return home? I have something to talk about with your father, alone" the boy obeyed and the brunette looked seriously at his lover. "I´ve been doing some maths and I found something I didn´t like at all"

"What?"

"Apparently, Mei Lin was born like seven years before we met, in the time you were with Fei Long" said Takaba. "Have you ever asked what if he was fertile? I can be mistaken, but there is a little possibility that the girl was yours too and I don´t like it"

"She… mine? Well, even if she is, there is nothing between Fei Long and me" the mafia boss said, remembering those times. He only did what he did because of the deal he had with that politician, he didn´t really care about the beautiful dragon in that way. But then anyway, if a daughter was conceived out of that deal… "You know what? I have some of her DNA from the shot tonight, I will have it analyzed. Maybe I can get something out of this"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Don´t worry, I have no interest in Fei Long" he smiled to his lover. "But I need to get Baishee out of my back. I don´t care if that girl becomes the next leader either, just that somehow information can give me some advantage"

"You will never change" now Akihito was a little bit worried about Fei Long. Maybe the man wasn´t the best when they knew each other, but being abandoned with a child maybe made him sour and revengeful. Being a single parent was not easy after all, more having a job like Fei Long´s. Especially if you go to prison. He found himself pitying the beautiful dragon, but he had to admit he did a magnificent job considering the circumstances.

-Back in China-

"Baby, are you comfortable?" asked Fei Long, sitting near his daughter´s bed. She was already bandaged and tucked in, like when she was a little girl. "Do you want me to brush your hair or bring you something?"

"Stop spoiling me" she joked, grabbing the bed sheets. "How did… the others managed the news that you have a young daughter?"

"As expected from greedy old men" sighed the dragon, looking at his jade. "Some of the principals of the organization told me that you aren´t fit to be their leader and tried to convince me to marry you to them"

"Perverts… they will change their minds when they get to know me"

"Sure they will" he looked at the door and then at her. "Look, I have to go to work, I will be back in a couple of hours. Don´t leave the room"

"Goodbye" she answered, waving her hands. Not even ten minutes later a young man entered, presenting himself as one of her mother´s counselor's son. He smiled at her in a charming way, not cheating her a moment. That man was sent by his father to seduce her and become the next head of the Baishee.

"Mei Lin-sama" he saluted. "You are even prettier than they told me, you definitely inherited your father´s beauty and…"

"To the point, don´t try flattering me" she said, cutting him. This took the boy aback for a moment, didn´t all women liked to be flattered because of their beauty by men? "Are you going to talk or not? Then I will ask Tao to help you leave"

"You surely are direct, I like that" he smiled, trying to sound equally charming even if his plan failed. But she wasn´t answering like other females he knew. She was… different. "I would like you to accept this flowers for your recovery and…"

"I´m allergic to pollen" the girl informed. It was not a big allergy, just an itchy nose, but now it came into hand. "Take them away"

"Oh… yeah, sorry about this, Mei Lin-sama" he apologize. "Should have known you won´t like something like this… erm… do you like chocolates?"

"No" she stated.

"And…"

"No" she sat down letting her hair fail around her face. Like this she looked a lot like Fei Long and her expression have more effect, being able to show authority like her mother. "And I´m not interested in you either, so give up. I will lead Baishee after the current leader, not anyone else. And if you want the leadership so much, then come and get me"

"Mei Lin-sama, you don´t…!"

"I know you want to seduce me for your father, I have known since you entered the door" she smiled in a wicked way. "Don´t try that again or you would lose your neck"

"You bitch…" he tried to attack her, but even injured Mei Lin was an amazing fighter. He was on the floor in a minute, being pointed out with a gun.

"What did you say? You should be more delicate when addressing a lady, such as myself. You never know what she could do" the girl laughed, calling Tao. "My servant will show you the way out, have a good day" she returned to her bed, satisfied with herself. Who said a woman can´t be a mafia leader?

New update, How do you think it is? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

"It´s positive, should I tell the kids?" said Asami with the DNA test results in his hands. So the Chinese leader had his daughter, hum? Interesting. Maybe he should get to know Mei Lin like he did with Nozomu and Hisui.

"Later, I´m cooking some crepes for breakfast. Do you want some?" answered Akihito, concentrated on the meal. "I can´t believe it, Fei Long kept it hidden all this years. Why would he do that?"

"Because he knew that I won´t give a damn about that brat, I only care about yours" the mafia boss smiled to his boyfriend, then made a serious face. "I want to talk with the kids seriously later, after our family day. We need to make plans for the future"

"What kind of plans?"

"The kind of you would be completely against" he peeked on Takaba´s lips and went to wake up the children. He wasn´t really worried for Nozomu, his son was trained in self defense, gun use, sharpshooting… everything he needed to inherit his position after his retire, but Hisui… she was more like her mother. Beautiful, cheerful and… vulnerable. An easy target for her half sister in case she wanted to come back to cause problems. Once both of the twins were in the room to eat, he looked at his daughter and compared her to the other, thinking that maybe he underestimated her for being a female.

"Come on, you are going to be late!" yelled Akihito, jumping on the car. Yes, every weekend they went to the amusement park or something of the matter to have fun in family… along with some of his men watching over each of them, especially Hisui. She was getting more and more pretty each day and he didn´t want any low classed snot nosed brat to get close to his little girl. Then again, his other daughter was as beautiful as her younger sister or more (Mei Lin was older), but her personality seemed to be made to drive boys away.

"She is happy that you made some time to spend with us" smiled Akihito, happy. His babies were growing up so fast… "They won´t be children for much longer, we need to enjoy them while they are"

"Nozomu is almost ready to start working with me, maybe when he is some time older and had a carrier he would even be my second in command, but Hisui…"

"What´s the matter with her?"

"Hum…" he didn´t want to say it to his lover, but their daughter was too spoiled, too protected. She needed to prepare for the future, because she was a child of the mafia. That girl must learn to do things by herself.

"What?"

"I will deal with her later, in private"

-Back in Hong Kong-

"You are totally healed, Mei Lin-sama" said the doctor, taking off the girl´s bandages. She was well now, ready to return to business along with her mother. Fei Long was right by her side, watching over his daughter. As a mother he was really protective, enough to threaten the live of the man he loved… and that Russian worm. The dragon was distracted by one of his advisors that talked to him in a low voice. He was confused first, then enraged and finally completely out of his mind when he received the message from Asami.

"The deed was stolen again" he grunted and Mei Lin looked at him with narrowed eyes. She remembered that deed, from the casino in Macao, the one that her late grandfather gave her mother before he died. "He left this in the safety box"

"My necklace…" Mei Lin took the old gift her mom gave her on one of her birthdays, the first after he went out of jail. In that time they didn´t have a lot of money, just a big house without light or water. The older Liu had a lot of things to do, but still managed to spend some time with his baby. That day, some days before her birthday, they were walking around in Hong Kong after some reunions with former Baishe members. She saw it on a jewel stand.

"Do you like it?" he asked. It was strangely shaped like a Baishe dragon and made of jade. The little girl was like hypnotized by it. She thought it somehow represented the connection between her mother and her, the dragon and the jade.

"It´s pretty…" she commented, but then remembered that they still had problems with money and need to keep as much cash as they can. "But don´t worry, mama, I don´t need it"

"Nonsenses, every girl need to have something pretty to wear. Hell, even I had some of this when I was younger" answered Fei Long with a smile.

"But I don´t need them, mama, seriously"

"Oh, yes?" it was obvious that she was lying and the dragon knew it. He wanted his daughter to have a nice birthday, with everything. In the end it was a precious memory and the gift something she liked pretty much and was pained to lose. Recovering it brought up the memories of the first time she every got something on her birthday.

"Baby, are you listening to me?" asked Fei Long, bringing her back to this world. "I was saying that now that you managed to win all the members thrust as a future leader, something that really amazed me considering the circumstances…"

"Amazed you? Mama, you said I was scary as hell since I was old enough to catch some boy´s attention and that I will never find a boyfriend if I continue like this" said Mei Lin crossing her arms and with a face full of fun.

"Something I was really grateful of"

"And those perverts were trying to approach me as a woman… they didn´t even though about the kind of woman that only you could have raised" she continued. "Hell, I couldn´t even believe how easy it was to win over them, even injured and all. You made it sound as if it was going to be more difficult to make them accept me as your heir"

"Well, you said it, you are scary as hell" he kissed his little girl in the head in an affectionate way. "But from my point of view you are still under probation, so you are going to come with me to Japan and I won´t let you get out of my sight"

"Thanks, policeman, another thing?"

"Don´t even joke about it, young lady"

"Okay, okay, calm down" she lost that joking aura and got serious, as a future head of a drugs syndicate should do. "So… how are we going to do this. Since he sent this… message, we could be sure he already knows that I´m his daughter too"

"Sadly enough, I think he didn´t want just to meet you…" he was worried. "Baby, you have to be careful when we are there, they would be aiming for you. That necklace is the only proof we need"

"Yes, he thinks I´m a threat to his little business and maybe to his children´s future too. If I want I could claim a substantial part of the inheritance for Baishee, which will help us grow more and eventually get rid of Nozomu Asami…"

"Is that what you want?"

"Not really, but he knows I can and he won´t take any chances"

"Okay, it´s time we move, let´s go to the airport Mei Lin" he said and grabbed her hands to guide her still wavering legs towards the plane that will take them to Tokio.

-Back in Japan-

"Do you want to talk to me, dad?" Hisui asked, entering to her father´s home office after he sent Nozomu to call her. The girl was confused, her father had never called her there before, after all he just talked to spoil her or listen about her day. Asami looked at her with a serious look that he never used in his daughter´s presence. "If this is about Mei Lin…"

"This has nothing to do with her… well, part has, but it´s mostly about you" he said, making a gesture for her to come nearer. "Don´t be scared, I´m not here to yell at you or something like that, but... we need to talk seriously"

"Well, here I am"

"Hisui… what do you want to do in your future?" he asked. She froze in the spot, having never thought about the future at her age.

"I… don´t really know" she answered sincerely. "Maybe I would go in the news business, like mom, I really like cameras after all and…"

"No" he firmly said. "Do you know how many times your mother was in danger because of his work or his affiliations with me? Thousands. You are my daughter and Nozomu´s sister. When he inherits my place… do you think you will be safe? No, you will never be safe or out of this world"

"The what… should I do?" she asked, confused. Her father never behaved like that with her, not even when she was behaving bad. What was happening?

"And if something happens to Nozomu sometime and he didn´t have any children the duty to continue this enterprise would be yours and believe me, it´s not going to be easy or something you can delegate"

"But I´m a girl! I shouldn´t be asked to…"

"So is Mei Lin and she is going to inherit Baishe when Fei Long retires" Hisui growled, she always wished to have a sister instead of a brother to share, but she changed her mind. Being compared to the Liu was the worst thing that ever happened to her. Just thinking about the girl in question made her shiver. Mei Lin was so a daughter of the mafia, probably the first woman ever that would lead a drug´s syndicate, expert sharpshooter… the kind of daughter his father probably wished she was.

"I´m not her" she stated firmly.

"And I´m not asking you to be like that brat, Fei Long still needs to discipline his daughter if he ever want her to be his successor, but she is in a better way than you" he said, looking at his daughter. She was the typical high school girl, not the kind of woman that could live in the mafia. But he still have time to mold her into one.

"What do you want me to do?" Hisui finally gave up, she wasn´t going to win in this and she knew it. Maybe her mother could help her… no, better leave Akihito out of this.

"I want you to take the training Nozomu took when he was younger, so be in my office right after school, do you understand?"

"Yes, then I´m going to sleep" she was about to leave when she was called back.

"And Hisui…"

"Yes?"

"I´ve ever threated you with satin gloves, mostly because you are a female and I thought you couldn´t stomach because of that the live I have, but that´s over. I can´t let you walk around unprotected and putting the rest of the family in danger. And… maybe you are not as useless as I thought for being a female, after all Mei Lin is and she managed to be accepted as future leader."

"I… understand… good night, dad" she left and threw herself onto her bed to cry. She thought her father was behaving with her like any other parent with his children, but no! She was considered useless since birth because of the sole fact that she was a female. Why didn´t he just threated her like Nozomu? "I… am not useless… I will prove you… I am not"

-Some days later-

"I was wrong" Hisui was drinking some tea in a little coffee shop after her classes when a tall figure approached her. Sored as she was, she didn´t noticed that the person was stalking her until it sat down in front of her. Her hearth jumped when she saw who it was.

"Long time no see, Asami Hisui, do you remember me?" asked the black haired young woman in a perfect Japanese. She was wearing clothes that belonged to an executive, but made her look like a supermodel making some formal clothes photo shot for a campaign. A jade necklace was around her neck, linking there.

"Liu Mei Lin" she nearly chocked.

"Yes, Mei Lin, and I think you already know what unites us" the brunette nodded. She knew they were half sisters, but that fact terrorized her. The Chinese lived without a father because he was too busy courting Akihito and raising them, what if she wanted revenge? "Oh, relax, I didn´t came for you… well, not right now"

"Look, in my father´s defense, he didn´t knew that you existed, so had your mother told him when you were born then…" she processed what the raven just said. "What? You didn´t came to kill Nozomu and me? Because last time…"

"It´s the past, little one, and I would like to erase it… to become some kind of friends like sisters should be" Hisui was starting to hope that she truly did just made a friend, even if she was her sister, when Mei Lin laughed. "Oh, you truly believe that! How could he raise a daughter that stupid, that useless…"

"I´m not useless!"

"You were going to fail for a lie not even the most idiotic child of the mafia would fail for, of course you are" she started to look at her manicured nails as if they were interesting. "Back to business, I want you to do something for me"

"Why would I?"

"Because I said so… and I put a bomb in that new bracelet you just bought" Hisui was about to rip off the bracelet and throw it, but the other stopped her. "Don´t try it, the bomb will activate if you take it off. Oh, and it also has a microphone so I can hear whatever you said and do, so don´t try anything funny or I will blow you ski high"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because it was fun" answered Mei Lin. "To take it off you only have to do as I said. Go to your father´s office and steal something for me, a deed for a casino in Macao. It was very important to my mother and that bastard stole it, just like he did before you were born to negotiate you mother´s rescue. Bring it to me before midnight and it will be all over"

"I… I can´t do that" cried the brunette.

"Too bad, because them I will be one sister down… not that it pained me much" Mei Lin lifted from the table with a smile on her face. "Remember, dear sister, before midnight, or will know how the firecrackers feel like" the Chinese heiress left the place and got into a black limo. Inside her mother was waiting, still with the suit he flew with on.

"How did it go? Did she really put on the bomb without thinking?" asked Fei Long, looking at his daughter.

"Yes, the poor stupid did" she laughed. "I never put on anything until I´m sure there isn´t any surprises in the thing"

"So… we only have to wait, good job, baby. Hope your idea works"

"Asami didn´t have another option, mama, it´s the deed or his baby girl´s life. Either way he loses, just let him decide what does he wants to lose"


	6. Chapter 6

Hisui was completely terrified when she entered to her father´s private office and searched through the drawers. That damn paper wasn't there, so she was about to leave when she thought about something, Mei Lin mentioned a microphone, never said something about a hidden camera. Trying not to make any noise, the sandy blond picked up a pen and wrote a note for her parents. She knew that sooner or later someone will read it. She was not mistaken, ten minutes after she left Asami entered the room and saw the paper. He frowned when he read what was written in it.

"Kirishima" he called, trying to stay calm. Inwardly, he wanted to twist Baishe´s heiress neck with his own bare hands. To the hell that she was his daughter.

"Yes, sir?" answered the man.

"Put everyone on alert, the Chinese are here again for the deed. Oh, and go intercept Hisui" ordered the leader. "She is carrying a bomb in her wrist and I want it removed without any complications. And take precautions, it can be remotely activated for all we know"

"Surely, sir, I will be careful" the man walked away and the mafia boss did the same, going straight towards the place where he kept the deed. He will move for safety, as they said it´s better safe than sorry. In another place a female face smiled. Mei Lin was satisfied with herself, she knew that idiot will left a note so she left a tracker in Hisui´s bracelet that will fell after some time, then adhere to paper. She wasn´t stupid after all.

"When you smile like that I got the feeling that someone is going to suffer, baby" said Fei Long, sitting calmly in their very expensive hotel suite. "Am I right?"

"About my evil genius smile? Yeah, whoever that angers me pays" answered the girl and made a gesture for her companion to came closer. "Everything is going according to the plan, the tracker adhered to the deed and now" she lifted her cell phone. "I have the exact location of the paper. I will go to the bank and take it, mama"

"My brilliant little girl…" said very prideful the Baishe leader.

"Am I winning your trust again, mama?"

"Absolutely"

"Fei Long-sama" called one of the men that came with them. "I came here with some news about the other things that brought us here."

"Are there other things, mama?" asked Mei Lin, serious now. Her mother never told her anything about something else, just that the deed was stolen and they need to get it back. Fei Long smiled to her in an apologizing way.

"I was planning this trip to Japan for some time, to discuss some things with some associates that… can help us to gain control of all Asami has" the female started to understand, but then suddenly something came to her mind.

"Aren´t japanesse yakuza very loyal to their bosses… something about exchanging some sake cups or that kind of things?"

"But they are loyal to blood bonds too and, even if Asami didn´t know about the matter, some of his people aren´t sure that Nozomu is the right one to be their future leader, he inherited weakness from his mother… and let´s not talk about Hisui" the long haired man´s expression was totally contemptuous. "And I managed to convince that faction that it was better to be part of Baishe"

"How?"

"Well, even if you nor me wanted to admit it, you are still his daughter and have some rights to claim as such… like the leadership as the eldest child" the older Liu smiled. "At first they were a little bit mistrustful, as you are not a male, but after seeing how you managed to win everyone´s loyalty as Baishe´s leader…"

"I understand" she returned the smile and reclined in her chair. She felt very contented with herself. She picked up her cell phone and noticed that the signal hasn´t moved for some minutes. After making sure she was right, the girl got up and excused herself to go and recover it. She received her guns in the outside of the hotel.

"Mei Lin-sama…" Tao looked at her with worried eyes.

"I know" she said, looking at the boy with a determinate face. "But at least I have to try… and don´t worry that much. I don´t plan to die today or any day. I couldn´t just leave my mom alone, not anymore"

"Return with safe, Mei Lin-sama, your mother will die of sadness if your plan killed you"

"Are you that worried about me, Tao?" she smiled, joking. "I´m not a baby anymore and to be Baishe´s leader I have to do this. Just take care of my mother in the mean time, things are about to get really interesting"

"You have a unusual way to put it, Mei Lin-sama"

"It´s a family thing" she smiled and went away after hiding her guns below her skirt. The black haired Chinese girl remembered something when she was walking towards the place, hiding in dark alleys. She felt like when she first became an assassin for her mother´s benefit… and her own too. She breathed calmly and focused.

-Flachback-

The Russians were making suspicious deals with someone that was definitely inside Baishe. Mei Lin saw her mother worried and grabbed her gun, using her ability to hide. She was used to doing so, having to hide from all the members of the drugs syndicate to avoid them using her to get to her mother or his enemies from doing so… who was she kidding, she could take most of them by now, the only reason of her behavior was that it was fun.

"Let´s see…" she finally located her target, the one she was following for the last weeks. The man was so sure that he managed to avoid detection… idiot. The girl saw him talking with a japanesse man and giving him some papers. She lifted her guns, a little bit and pointed… hitting each on the head with a bullet. "Interesting, two birds, one stone" and she left.

-End of the Flashback-

"I didn´t lose then, I won´t lose now" she muttered under her breath, walking. Her eyes and mind only in one thing… recovering what was hers and defeating the enemy she wanted to take down since she knew of his existing: her own father.

-With Asami-

The mafia lord prepared himself along with his son, the gun ready at his hand. He was not in the place he left the deed, but to take one of Mei Lin´s weaknesses as a hostage. Much to his surprise, the younger Liu had a lot of him inside of her apart from her blood. She was dangerous, cold blooded, smart… just like him. The threat the jade dragon was... she could be more of a rival than her mother ever was. His phone ringed on that moment.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Boss, the bomb on Hisui-sama was safely removed" answered Kirishima, that was by the side of a crying Hisui. The sandy blond girl was absolutely terrified, that thing was really programed to explode in case she tried to remove it by force, thanks God for her father´s many underlings and their knowledge in explosives.

"What does that crazy chick has against me?" she asked, trembling, but no one paid attention to her. They were too busy doing other things.

"Is she okay?" inquired Asami. After getting the confirmation, he shut down his phone and turned around. A very worried Akihito was there, preparing his guns. He couldn´t believe that the little kitten he had children with turned into such a fierce person, but after the kind of life he was force to live… well, it would have been a wonder he didn´t learn to take care of himself. Now the photographer was an excellent sharpshooter and can consider a gun like an extension of his own body. "Hisui is alright"

"I´m relived" sighed Takaba without changing expressions. "But this doesn´t change a thing. I will go with you and Nozomu and teach that brat to keep her mother and herself away from my family once and for all, screw her being your daughter"

"I don´t really consider her my daughter, she is just Fei Long´s…"

"But she is a lot like you, don´t you see that? Fei Long is much more passionate than her"

"Well, something she has to inherit from me" joked the man, putting an arm around his spouse. The younger male lifted his weapon again, seriously.

"When the time comes, let Fei Long to me. We need to have a talk… mother to mother"

"Why do you want to see him? And don´t tell me that it´s for the old time´s sake, because you have a very dark history with Fei Long and don´t want to repeat that" Akihito lowered his head and stared at a very interesting spot on the floor.

"Because… I know how he thinks… not like a mafia boss, but as a mother. And the motherly instinct it´s going to ever beat the others, even the self preservation one. For me Nozomu and Hisui ever came first and for him… Mei Lin it´s his priority, he won´t leave without her and will assure she will live with his life"

"She is a grown up…"

"It doesn´t matter… oh, and I forgot to mention he teach her everything she knows, so he is very guilty for what is happening and I won´t forgive him for hurting my children" the photographer put the gun back in the belt. "I will take care of him"

"Mom, when you act like that I can see why dad chose you" commented Nozomu, relaxing a bit.

"Really? I didn´t really do anything special" they sat down to speak a little and share a moment while Asami´s men confirmed the location of the Baishe leader and his heiress. In the end she wasn´t with him as they would have expected, so Nozomu and some men were instructed to protect the deed while the couple went to the hotel with many more. Everything was according to Mei Lin´s plan.

-Back with Fei Long-

"Fei-sama" said Tao, eyeing his master preparing the weapons he was going to use. The Chinese Dragon was smiling lightly, his little girl was so smart. This part of the plan was carefully traced too, and now it will be Asami who will dance right in her palm.

"Come on, Tao, Mei Lin is doing her part, let´s do ours" and with this the man left the room, ready to attract the other´s attention and give his daughter the time she needed. "This is sooooo good"


	7. Chapter 7

Asami and his family enter to the room, Fei Long wasn´t there, he was waiting in the garage of the hotel with Tao. Akihito ran to place and pointed at the darkness with his guns. The gesture was returned with fire from the younger Chinesse. Nozomu ran to his mother´s help, but a hand stopped him and returned the teen to the safety of behind a column.

"Get out, get out wherever you are, Fei Long" chanted the photographer. After a lot of training he was not the prey anymore, not like the one the one the Liu kidnapped and abused years ago. He was strong right now and was going to make him pay for hurting his children. "Let´s talk this face to face, mother to mother…"

"There is nothing to talk about, Takaba Akihito" answered Fei Long, raising his gun. He knew the territory, he studied this a lot of times for everything to be perfect and even had some backup plan if this failed, courtesy of his little girl´s special mind. "Just hand me the deed and no one else in your stupid family gets hurt"

"Great words for someone who is cornered like a rat, Fei Long" said Asami, recharging his guns. He fired too, answering the enemy fire, but his bullets didn´t connect. "You should retreat back to China and take that stupid brat of yours"

"She is not stupid, she is smarter than you could thing"

"Oh, and didn´t your little genius though about putting a camera in the bracelet too? That way she could have realized that Hisui would write a note to me asking for help and save the embarrassment of being defeated"

"The only one that will get out of here embarrassed is you, Asami Ryuichi" Fei Long got out of his hiding place to fire, but in the middle of it he ran out of bullets and had to move again. The sound of his weapons alerted the others, whose answer was moving towards him. Unfortunately, the Baishee leader noticed that too and quickly choose another place to cover. "My daughter will take you down"

"So pathetic, Fei Long, you couldn´t face me yourself, so you make your child fight the battle for you. Really coward" the answer was a growl and a shot that draw some blood in Asami´s skin. He smiled, apparently he hit a nerve. "But I can´t blame you, that girl is my daughter too. She obviously has more brains and nerves to do this. Was this why you trained her to kill me?"

"I didn´t!" screamed Fei Long, unable to contain it. "I didn´t want you to have anything to do with Mei Lin, but after our first encounter here, she found out you were her father and started planning revenge on you and those pitiful creatures you call your children!"

"And you unable to control her, even worst"

"You damn…" the blood of the Dragon was boiling, but he remembered the time his baby forced him to have yoga with him. Breathe, don´t let him get to you… once he was more calmed he raised the weapons again. "Enough of talking, let´s fight"

"Hmmm" Asami answered the shot covered by Akihito and Nozomu. Fei Long started sweating, what was his Jade doing? He just wished she was okay.

-In the other location-

Mei Lin was ready in her position waiting for the perfect moment. She saw the opening she was waiting for when Kirishima left her half sister alone. Hisui, for her part, sure that the terror of the Chinesse mafia was already over, slumped down in her father´s chair and breathed out, not wanting anything else than to put on her piyamas and go to bed after a really hot shower that will take away all her sorrows. She was in that plan when…

"Don´t move" whispered a very known voice, pointing something to her back. The japanesse girl froze to her spot and started trembling. "If you make a sound I will send you straight to a place where you can´t see your beloved family anymore."

"Don´t hurt me" practically cried Hisui.

"Don´t hurt me" mocked her Mei Lin. "Such an stupid child, you will never go on in life being like this, so good and submissive… it´s an insult to know we share the same blood"

"I…"

"But it´s okay, that makes easier for me to use you against our father" smiled the Jade Dragon. "I´m dying to see what I would do to you next time…"

"Leave me alone…"

"That only makes me want to play with you a little bit more… but time´s up for playing, now to business" she raised one of her armed hands and brought it down on her sister´s neck. Hisui felt to the ground unconscious, but not badly hurt and the Baishee heiress walked outside, hiding in the shadows like a ninja. She used tranquilized darts to put the guards to sleep and then looked into Hisui´s backpack. The men has been too worried about the bomb on her hand that they never realized of the other in her accessory. She armed the weapon and took out of her pocket the switch. She walked out of the building and took out her phone. She dialed her mother as a signal that everything was okay.

"Hello?" answered the older Liu.

"Mommy? It´s time for phase two of my plan" she smiled.

"Oh, so everything was okay?"

"Those idiots never stood a chance against me, mama"

"Good to heard that, baby" gun shots were heard in the other end of the phone, but Mei Lin was calm. She knew that her mother will never let himself being killed by accident in a territory they studied so much in the last days.

"Pass me to him already"

"With pleasure…"

-In the garage-

"It´s for you" Fei Long suddenly threw his phone at Asami. It was a simple prepaid phone, bought specially for the occasion. The other mafia boss was perplexed, but he put the mobile to his ear to listen to the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hello, father" answered the Baishee heiress. The japanesse man narrowed his eyes, he never liked listening to this daughter in particular. She was very happy for something, not right considering that her mother was in that moment practically at their mercy. And those two were very close. "Do I take it that my mom is currently holding his pistol at the back of your head again?"

"He isn´t that lucky this time" said the man, frowning at how sure she was of herself. And the other mafia leader was like laughing at something he couldn´t understand since the beginning of the fight. "Why don´t you leave us alone? If you say yes then I can send him to you with some bullets inside, but still alive"

"Sounds funny, you seem to believe that you held the upper hand in this situation" she smiled on the phone. "Do you know where I am?"

"Enlighten me"

"In your little lair or… should I say club? Shouldn´t underage people not be able to enter?" she laughed to herself before continuing. "Well, the thing is that the bracelet was not the only bomb my dear sister was carrying…"

"That couldn´t be, my men searched"

"But it could, if you hide it very carefully" answered Mei Lin, then lifted something metallic in her hands. "So, daddy… if you don´t do exactly what I say your beloved Hisui is going to fly sky high along with some of your men… and let´s not talk about the drugs and everything that will be uncovered once this place is no more here…"

"You despicable brat" Asami growled while Fei Long smiled. It felt soooo good to be the winner and finally paying that idiot back for what he did. "The deed is in there and if you blew up the place you will…"

"Oh, the deed. Yes, it is with me" the woman was so calm that is was unbelievable. "But the thing is that I want mama and Tao to get safely to the airport so we can leave with our deed and you want me not blowing up my sister. So…"

"You are a smart one, I will give you that, and brave... To corner me like that you need to have a lot of courage" he said, smiling in a psychopathic way. "Okay, you will have what you want, but be sure, Liu Mei Lin, that daughter of mine or not, you will pay for this. And I don´t play, little girl, better be prepared"

"I am, this is a dead man´s switch, so don´t even dare to think about killing me. And if Tao´s or mama´s hearth beats stop I will knew it and Hisui will be dead before you can take your phone to call the cleaners" she showed exactly how prepared she was, which surprised even the veteran mafia boss. Then he frowned, Fei Long, whit out doubts, raised an amazing heir. Unlike him he could die in peace and know that Baishee will be in great hands.

"You little bitch…"

"It´s been a long time since I was little" she told. "I want my mom and servant to be taken by one of your cars to the airport. Once there I will give the switch to one of your men and you will be able to breathe in relive. Oh, and Asami…"

"What?"

"Thanks for raising two stupidly weak children, specially Hisui. It was considerate for your part to make things easier for me" he growled again and she chuckled. The black haired heiress was definitely enjoying toying with the yakuza. She haven´t had this fun since the subordinates of her mother learned to fear her. "Bye bye"

"Go to hell, you damn slut" he hanged and looked straight at Fei Long stepped out of the shadows with a satisfied and utterly happy smile that made him want to curse to high heavens. Akihito, for his part, wanted nothing else than to twist Mei Lin´s neck in front of her mother, that now was looking at him with a superiority face. It was as if the chinesse mafia boss was saying "I won, I raised the best heir for Asami". And he didn´t like it one bit. Nozomu wanted nothing else but to punch the man in front of him, but with his sister in so much danger he swallowed his pride and let the man pass. Once he was in the door of the elevator. Fei Long turned around and smiled again.

"A pleasure to make business with you again, Asami Ryuichi" he mocked, tempting the three of them to shoot him. They all thought about Hisui before breathing out and just signaled the buttons on the side of the door.

"Just leave" ordered the father.

"Why? You and I can have another one like that, you know? You only have to ask" said the Dragon, still joking. It was priceless to see the look on his or Akihito´s or Nozomu´s faces. Oh, where was a camera when you need one?

"Leave, Fei Long"

"I will do that just now" he pressed the button and before the doors closed he talked again. "By the way, you are right, I wouldn´t have another one with you. Your seed is weak…" he could hear the other screaming in a rage and laughed. How much he wanted to do that! he chuckled for a some minutes and then opened his phone. The image that received him was a picture of his daughter when she was seven. "That´s my little girl"

-In the airport-

Fei Long arrived with Tao to the private airplane he hired to take them to China. After entering the place and handing the switch. He sat down on the table waiting to take off. Mei Lin was sitting in front of him and enjoying some chocolate. Tao arrived shortly with a tray. Over the tray was a bottle in an ice container. The daughter smiled mischievously at her mother, letting the servant put a cup in front of each.

"Champagne?"

"Hell, yeah" he answered, smiling like never before. He felt sooooo goooooood. After years of not being anything in Asami Ryuichi´s mind he was finally avenged. "He should have kept in mind… he should have kept in mind that there is nothing I do better than revenge" he sang and the woman joined him. They clang their cups and drank the liquor. "I´m so proud of you, baby"

"I know, mama" she answered, feeling so happy with herself that she could fly. "That bastard deserved it, no?"

"Yes, but… it should have been me who showed him his place" the Dragon lowered his head a bit, but a smile from his little girl made him raise it.

"What are daughters for, mama?" she answered. "Now drink with me! I so wanna finish this champagne before we reach China! And cheer up! WE finally defeat him!"

"We? It was your plan"

"We. You made you part of the plan and it was the difficult one" Mei Lin took a sip from her cup and looked at the distance. "Handling Hisui was so easy…"

"You can´t wait to play with her again, no, baby?"

"I definitely am looking forward it"

-In Japan-

Hisui was finally save and without any bomb. After being rescued by her very worried parents, she stayed in her room trembling. She looked around herself… the room could pass for a six years old girl´s one. Her collection of unicorns and ponies, her hearth cushions in her bed, the teddy bear… yeah, definitely not the kind of things a mafia daughter should have. She lifted and looked at herself in the mirror… she was definitely the sweet kind of girl, not the strong one that was fit for this live… like Mei Lin. The sole name made her blood boil. And she realized something… maybe he has more in common with her half sister, she just need to learn to be the kind of bastard she was and play as dirty as her.

"So be it. Round two starts, Mei Lin, and I won´t let you play with me again" she grabbed some scissors and cut her long hair. Not much, just enough to move more comfortable with it. Then she grabbed her childish stuff, put them in a bag and threw them to the garbage. She walked to her father´s office and knocked.

"Yes" Asami raised his head and almost don´t recognize his own child. "Hisui, what did you…"

"I´m ready to learn, daddy" she said in a calm voice. "I want you to teach me everything so I can work alongside Nozomu and someday… I will bring Mei Lin down"

"You want to fight Baishee? Do you know where you are getting on?"

"Yes, and I don´t care. I will give her a taste of her own medicine" she smiled deviously. "That was everything I have to say, have a good evening" and she left.

"Asami? What was Hisui doing here? And what has she done with her hair?" asked Akihito, entering with a cup of tea. The photographer had the feeling that something happened to his baby girl and she changed.

"She… somehow awoke from childhood" he answered and smiled. Who said only one daughter can be the strong one? "Baishee better take care"

Hello, I´m Perona-chan! Unfortunately, this is the last chapter but I´m planning to do a sequel about Hisui´s revenge on her sister. and I´m putting some special guest stars! Guess who?! Continue reviewing and I will put the ontinuation as soon as I can.


End file.
